EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The Vermont Genetics Network (VGN) BRIN has been successful in its first 3 years in building research infrastructure in the State of Vermont at the Baccalaureate Partner Institutions (BPIs) and at the lead institution, the University of Vermont. VGN has built a human resource, electronic, and facilities Network that serves VGN members and other biomedical research scientists in Vermont. VGN is a set of programs that support research of faculty and students at the BPIs; provide mentoring for all faculty and students in the network; provide essential services for research through the Bioinformatics Core; bring new technology such as Microarrays to the state; foster research of new faculty at the University of Vermont through set-up funding; provide outreach services to the BPIs; and open up the University of Vermont facilities to the BPIs. We request renewal of funds for VGN under the INBRE Program, in which we will build upon our strengths and add new programs. We have Four Specific Aims: Aim 1. Build a Culture of Research at the BPIs that will be sustained. To accomplish this aim,we will support research of 13 selected Pis from the BPIs, renovate research space at 4 BPIs, support undergraduate research, support BPI faculty through competitive Pilot Project funds, and support coordinators and grants administrators to facilitate the growth of cultures of research at the BPIs. Aim 2. Establish an Outreach Core. For institutions outside our network, we will provide custom designed classroom visits and other services; bring curriculum modules into the classes with technical assistance and equipment to make them succeed; provide a Bioinformatics workshop; provide a Networking and Professional Development Program for faculty and students; hold our Career Day;and recruit undergraduates into Vermont from high schools with underrepresented populations (funded as University programs). Aim 3. Strengthen the Research Capacity and Critical Mass of Genetics Biomedical Researchers at the University of Vermont as a Resource for the entire State. We plan to support crucial facilities, support recruitment of the highest quality new faculty, support graduate students, and provide Networking and Professional Development programs. Aim 4. Assess the progress of the VGN through longitudinal studies. We have already established an effective assessment program and begun longitudinal studies that we will use in our INBRE phase. We have very strong commitments from all network administrators to sustain our programs and gains. BPI administrators are enthusiastically embracing the challenges of INBRE to provide release time and encourage research among their faculty and students. We have made a significant impact in our first three years, and we will make a lasting systemic change in Vermont's research infrastructure and research and biomedical education capacity.